Fun at a Friends House YuGiOh! Version!
by Ayu-Dev
Summary: Based around the time Serenity gets her eye operation. Joey runs into Kaiba...and later on when Joey goes to see Yugi...A call from Kaiba...awaits him. Rated for language...and LEMONS in later chapters -only three-
1. Chapter 1 Phone Call

Shortly after showing up and waiting for the results from his sister's eye operation, Joey was on the phone with Yugi, if things went bad, or if both parents stayed at the hospital instead of going home…he could spend the night at his good pal's place.

The doctor came out not too long after this was explained to Joey. "Serenity is doing fine. She will be able to see after first healing. It will take at least two weeks for her to heal…but it went smoothly." She explained to them as the parents, who were divorced for so long, decided to spend the night in the same room, in the hospital, with Serenity.

"Did you hear that Yug? She's just fine…the operation was a success! She'll be able to see properly again. I'm sorry…" The young blonde began to explain before tearing up on the phone.

Yugi laughed. "It's okay. I know it's been so long since she could see your face, let it all out." He smiled, which he could just feel his friend smiling back, even though it was just a phone conversation.

Shortly after his parents notified him that they were going to see Serenity, he hung up the phone. He was on his way to the drink machines, when he saw a familiar face within the waiting room right across from the machines. Though he wanted to say something…he quickly decided against it…that's when he felt something poke at his shoulder.

"Now…one question…why would someone like you…be in a place like this?" Kaiba asked, pointing out that this was one of the most expensive hospitals to get even the slightest thing done in.

"My sister had to have an eye operation…she's going blind…well…not anymore. Why, what's wrong with me being here?" Joey looked suspiciously at the rich boy who constantly seemed to look down on him.

Seto chuckled. "Number one…I'm bored sitting here waiting to find out how Mokuba is. Number two, you don't seem like the type to be able to aff-"

The blond cut him off. "I won this money…for getting second place in Duelist Kingdom…by the way. I know what I can and can't do…a rich snob like you, doesn't have to explain it to me."

The brown haired boy shrugged the comment off like it was normal. "Just curious…don't have to overreact like a dog usually would…"

Joey said nothing to this…he just really regretted going to get a drink. Then, he noticed Kaiba's expression, it didn't look very promising, though he really couldn't care less…it's only fair that the question was given an answer.

"What's wrong with Mokuba?"

Seto shrugged. "The doctors told me that if they haven't talked to me about his condition…then he's most likely rather suffered something traumatizing…or suffered in general."

The blond knew he couldn't go too deep into questioning him…but he pushed his luck a little bit. "How'd that happen?" He disguised it…so it seemed almost asking the question to himself…other than asking Kaiba.

"People who were supposed to be working for me…are possibly working for someone else. I came into my room with my little brother…on the floor, completely passed out…fucking bastards."

Just as that part was explained, Mokuba came running out from the hallway. He explained how he only had a dizzy spell right at the time that guard was on duty for watching him. The older one seemed to smile…which could frighten anyone…didn't frighten anyone surrounding him. Seto then gave his younger brother a nice hug.

Joey pretended that he was choosing a drink…instead of looking at the reflection of the machine. He wasn't aware that the rich boy…wasn't clueless.

**At Yugi's Place**

"Make yourself at home, I need to have a bath." The shorter boy smiled as he took his pajamas with him into the bathroom. Right as he got in there, the phone rang. "Oh, I'll get that!"

Rushing towards the phone, he then saw that it was an unknown number. Even though his grandpa strictly told him NOT to answer the call if it's an unknown number, he answered it anyways. "Hello?"

"Could you possibly put Wheeler on the phone?" The extremely familiar voice asked.

Yugi told him to hold for a minute. What could Kaiba want with Joey? Maybe they ran into each other earlier and he decided not to be a rich douche…? Nothing seemed to satisfy his curiosity. "Guess I'll have to find out when Joey's done with the phone." he mumbled, making sure the person on the phone couldn't hear it.

"Phone! Joey, it's for you!" The shorter boy yelled in order to get Joey's attention.

He picked up the (wireless) phone, pressed talk, and told his friend that he had it. "Hello?"

"Question number three, what the hell was that?" Kaiba's voice was too obvious not to recognize due to the certain tone he had in his voice.

The blond became confused by this question. "What the hell was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Wheeler…don't think for a second that I didn't notice, answer my question."

"And what if I decided that I just didn't want to answer that question?"

"I am the one that phoned…now, once again…I answered your questions, you'll now answer mine."

"Okay…I'm a bit oblivious…I really don't know what you mean…"

Seto was now not only frustrated by the refusal to answer the question, but how oblivious he was being. "Okay…Joey…What. The. Fuck. Was. That. At. The. Drink. Machines."

Soon as he mentioned the drink machines, Joey knew he was busted. He just wanted to now…see just how angry he could make him before Seto ever decided to hang up.

"We talked at the drink machines for like five minutes…if you think I was flirting with you, you have another thing coming…you decided to spark up a conversation."

He started to wonder if calling him was a bad idea…but continued to talk…he wanted to know what the fuck Joey seemed so amused with…it wasn't the water…because that water…tasted like absolute garbage. "It was before you left, you thought that if you made yourself look like you actually like the water you were looking at…I wouldn't notice what was going on, on the reflection of the machine, right around that water bottle."

"Oh…so you do think I'm hitting on you…" Joey said, trying really hard not to laugh as he pressed record on his mp3. He definitely wanted everyone else to hear this conversation, for proof. Maybe for shits and giggles later, too.

"So, Seto…you really want me to answer this question of yours…don't you?"

Kaiba laughed, but it sounded like he was going to snap. "No…I phoned you to check in on you…because you know…we're just the best of friends………OF COURSE I DO!"

"Alright…in exchange for that…I can FIRST ask you…a few questions…just random." He did this not because he was wanting to know anything spectacular about this rich boy, but to frustrate the shit out of him.

"Keep this up Wheeler, and we'll see who'll have a peaceful sleep."

"How about we play a game of 20 questions…new rule…THAT question…will be the last one."

Seto really wanted to just knock him RIGHT on his ass. He then soon realized he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

PLEASE R&R!!!  
That is all I really care about…other than that you enjoy this story due to it being a story created for the soul purpose of the love that ppl gave me for the Shaman King version!!! Have fun reading…and once again…enjoy (and r&r)


	2. Chapter 2 Question Game

Joey looked at the bathroom. "Just a moment." He put down the phone…not waiting for the even more frustrated answer.

"Are you almost done in there?" The blond yelled close to the door, so Yugi could hear him.

The door opened, Yugi looked not all too happy, he actually looked a little pissed. "Hot water, gone, again. Now I have to wait forEVER, just to have a stupid bath."

"I'm having a conversation between me and Kaiba, and I'm frustrating the hell out of him. I don't know why he doesn't just hang up. I'll let you hear the recording when it's over…" Joey whispered into his friend's ear.

"Sounds interesting enough…I won't be able to hear you from very far away…so if you need to talk, just knock…I'll hear you then. I forgot to mention…I swear this bathroom's like soundproof."

"I'll try to keep that in mind. Thanks Yug!"

"No problem, I just really can't wait to hear this conversation that you and Kaiba are having…"

The blond bent down to whisper in Yugi's ear again. "He assumes I checked him out at the hospital."

Yugi laughed so hard, he couldn't breath, then, the faint sound of his other self laughing, could be heard as well. "I'll definitely want to hear how this goes, keep it up…I won't bother you!"

Joey quickly ran back into the bedroom. When he picked up the phone, the guy on the other line must have known. "What the hell took you so long, fall in?"

The blond shrugged. "Just talking to Yug, that's all."

"Okay, now, question time…let's get this over with."

"Number one and two: How and why are you such a douche?"

Seto, rolled his eyes, and answered the question…explaining details, hoping it would just be over. The next few worked like that, right up until the last five questions…they because more awkward to answer.

"Question fifteen: Even though you were bored…you could have done other things…what really drove you to talk to me?"

Before, the questions were really childish, and dumb. Seto thought that the chances of this happening, was slim to none. Now he really had to think before he answered.

"Well…I know you, and even though you can be really frustrating to talk to, kind of like now, I was curious as to how'd you end up in that hospital."

"Question sixteen: Do you believe Mokuba's story?"

Another easy one, once again…caught off guard.

"Of course I do. He always tells me the truth…we're all we've got."

The last three questions stumped him. He didn't know what to ask…then, it came to him.

"Question seventeen: What made you look through the phonebook for Yugi's number, just to talk to me? You could have talked to me at school."

Now a frustrating question.

"Once again…I've asked you the same question about six times….don't play dumb Wheeler."

The blonde chuckled. "Okay okay, I get it. Question eighteen: What made you think I wasn't looking at the water bottles, I've never been in that hospital before?"

"The expression on your face, made it seem like so."

"Last question: If I said yes, I was doing what you said I was doing, how would you react?"

Kaiba, caught off guard, was about to answer that, then thought about it…and replayed the question in his mind. The phone on both sides, was silent.

For this, Joey paused the recording. Making sure that when he answered the question…he'd immediately press record again. Then he waited, for the silence to fade.

Seto decided just to answer the question. Then…he thought about it…

"Once I ask you that question…you may decide to answer it differently. So the only thing I'm going to say is that the reaction will be the same as it was then…but you were too oblivious to see it."

The blond, surprised at the answer, knew that he did technically answer the question. "Fine, your turn, remember…this question can't be asked…until you've reached your last question."

He thought about what happened after Mokuba left.

"See you later Seto!" The younger of the Kaiba brothers waved while running back towards his room.

Joey, not pulling such a smart move, put change into the machine and randomly selected a drink, then turned around to see the rich boy…with a ridiculous smile spread across his face. He then tasted his drink, realizing that the water, didn't taste so good, but still drank it.

Soon after he did that, and almost gagged, a conversation came up about the water. Surprisingly enough, the rich boy, was still smiling, just before waving goodbye.

He said talk to you later.

Maybe that was the reaction he was talking about. He couldn't of anything else that was of a big hint to him.

Kaiba was really determined to find out the answer…so he thought of a devious little idea…to get it out of him…before the question was asked. All the questions…would be just as awkward, as the last few questions the blond had asked him.

He thought of question one, and smirked. "Okay, I'll explain the question before asking it. You listen at command, like in your duels. You run away from your problems (Author: If you haven't seen the Japanese, nor the abridged series of Yu-Gi-Oh! You wouldn't have seen the beach scene with Tristan confronting Joey on the beach (for skipping out on his sister's eye operation because he lost a card game to rare hunters).). After one duel…you even wore a dog costume (Seto knows about this because of it being broadcasted around the globe…thanks to Duke Devilin), what more things do you do…like a dog?"

This question…was completely symbolic. It may have seemed like a diss (which was what Joey thought of it), but that wasn't what Kaiba thought of it, for once.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Seto chuckled, he knew this would happen. "I'm waiting for an answer…"

"No." Was all he said.

The smirk on the brunette's face seemed to only grow. "Ahh…too bad.


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight

The blond became suspicious…just what was Kaiba trying to the other line…the brunette had Joey right where he wanted him. "Okay…questions number two, three, and four: Before answering to the last question…did you consider just why and what reason…did I ask that?"

Completely confused about these two questions mangled into one…he thought about the last question. "I'll answer this one question at a time. For number two…I didn't think there needed to be any thought abo-"

"Before you finish…when you questioned me…the last question you had for me…that's the only hint I'm going to give you about that. You…should be smart enough to figure it out on your own…if you can of course…prove your NOT a complete dog." Seto said…trying to control the laughter that lingered in his throat like he had something to blond…

Of course became annoyed at the rich boy on the other line…then he thought about it. He thought about the first question…then thought through things…but he found it so out of Kaiba's character…he decided to ignore his thoughts."I had some thought now…but I didn't before. Question number three, for why you asked…there could be a shit load of reasons for that. As for what reason…well…your Kaiba…and if you think about how you usually treat us…you really don't want me to answer that question."

The brunette tapped his foot. "I'm waiting for the answer…"

"Because you're a giant prick."

"And your oblivious. Are we done now? Question numbers five and six…" He decided to do another series of questions that was easy to answer…but overshadowed on the wording. Like the first one. "Since you asked me really dumb ones and wasted my time…I'll waste yours. Other than trying to play duel monsters…what else do you do?"

"Why is that considered two questions?"

"Give me two answers…I'm waiting Wheeler."  
Joey sat there…and thought…why would he need to know this…he had the same thoughts pop in like what happened with question one…and had suspicions…but he stopped his thoughts dead in their tracks soon after."Answer for five: Homework…like every other person who goes to school."

As soon as Joey answered…Kaiba instantly knew he didn't get the concept of the questions and a laugh emerged out from his mouth as a boy on the other line took this as a diss. He ignored the laughter and continued on. "For six: I go see my sister…because I can…"

Seto instantly knew that if he asked the same three questions as he did for two, three, and four…he'd start to get the idea. "I'm laughing because you prove my point on being oblivious, by the way."

Joey…became further confused. Almost as confused as he did when he woke up from the strange dream of there being two Yugis and two Bakuras. "Could you start being a little more straight forward if what I answer isn't following up to what you put into the meaning of the question?"

That smirk, only grew wider at the idea…he locked his door."I'm guessing since your not all that smart…you must be imaginative? That's question seven."

"I play duel monsters…doesn't that give you enough of a hint…wait." He thought about the questions…he ignored the same possibility twice, and it ended the same…both times…if he played along. The blond instantly after asking himself that wanted to find out…so he let his thoughts run wild. That is…until he realized that they went a bit too graphic when his face became the color of the phone he was holding.

"Am I wrong on you being oblivious…Wheeler?"

"AND THAT'S THE EIGHTH QUESTION! No take backs on questions. Anyways, for question seven…with some things…being smart helps me be imaginative…just….on a…much bigger…scale. For question eight, I can be oblivious…if the person makes things COMPLICATED."

The hesitation between words on that answer…and the answer given for the mistaken number eight, turned the game…completely around. And now…the real fun even knew that his answer may have fucked him over in a lot of ways…but he was going along with it. He was curious of the brunette smiled. "Number nine and ten: -"

"What's with you and putting multiple questions together in one?!?!"

"Makes it go by a little faster. For number nine and ten: I'm guessing the answer for number eight was a major hint to something? Have you finally figured it out?"

The blond had to think for a moment about this one…he thought about his last answer…he didn't mean to…but he completely blew it.

Toying with a person over the phone was just plain entertainment…but this…was just too good to just end with the last question. Seto was now thinking of how the questions would flow…he let his mind get a little out of hand…which only made the smirk, replace the smile once more, on his face."I'm waiting…"

"Just hold on a minute!" Just as he finished saying that, he was going to turn himself around, to go sit down, when he stubbed his toe, and then mumbled an "F bomb".

From what Kaiba heard on the other line…it didn't sound too much like someone stubbed their toe…usually a person would almost be screaming swears, depending on how badly stubbed. Thoughts flew though his brain like wild fire, which made a chain reaction of ways to end the game.

"…what was that….just now…?"

Joey desperately tried not to totally blow the guy on the other line's ear drums, so he just replaced it with heavy breathing (deep breaths in, deep breaths out). "I just fucking stubbed my goddamn toe…fuck…."

He sounded in pain…but everything, besides the words spoken, gave the brunette the wrong idea…which made him, eventually, widen that, now never ending, smirk on his face.

"And that was the answer for question eleven…and holy hell!"

"Let's pause this game for a quick moment."

"And why would you want to do that? Don't you want me to answer that question, about whether or not I was checking you out using the drink machines as a perfect disguise?"

"Just a break…not very long…"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Are you always this obliviously aggravating? Yes I want you to answer that fucking question…but before we know it…one of our phones could die…and that would be the perfect escape route for you…wouldn't it?"

"I wouldn't bet on it."

Kaiba started to laugh when he thought of the perfect question. "I have another question. Games back on. Questions twelve and thirteen: If I, like you just did, didn't give you the information RIGHT AWAY after stubbing my toe…and I started making noises…like this." He paused before imitating what Wheeler just did moments ago. "What would you think I was doing…and why?"

"I'd rather think you were a total masochist, or that your beating your meat while on the phone. SHIT…did I really sound like that?!?!?!?" His face went bright red and was pretty much glowing with embarrassment.

"Precisely…now…answer thirteen…why?"Already embarrassed from previous answers…he didn't have an answer for that one. Then he thought for a moment.

"For the first answer, there isn't a why with explaining that someone's a masochist, unless the person being explained to doesn't know what one is. For the second answer…there are…three…possibilities. Your rather…thinking about something erotic…while on the phone, thinking about…something erotic…about the person…on the other line, or watching porn…while on the phone."

With all the hesitation in his answers, Kaiba couldn't help laughing a little. "Not, necessarily Wheeler. Someone could just as easily do any of the following…without that as a result."

Wheeler….being stumped…started preparing himself for the next question…then, thought about what the rich boy just told him…and without Kaiba intentionally meaning to, the explanation made the blond suddenly realize just exactly what he's hinting towards…and what the reaction would be…for him answering the last question."What exactly are you trying to do with this game?"

"So Joey wasn't as thoughtless and oblivious as I thought. What do you think I'm doing? Since I want more than one answer, I'm going to make it for questions fourteen, fifteen , and sixteen."

"But that doesn't count as more than one question…"

"But you will provide me with more than one answer." The brunette said…just another way of stating that he's waiting for an shook his head.

"Fine, I'll answer your goddamn question…since you answered mine. Rather you're being what I first thought, which was you just being a giant prick, you have some sort of interest…in more than just this game for payback. Or…"

"Sixteen, don't keep me waiting…"

The words were hanging there in his throat, his heart was pounding like some rock group's drummer banging the drums. "Or…" He paused once again, he decided to answer this slowly and efficiently. "You have an interest…in someone…"

Seto was going to move along…then realized the blonde's repeated hesitation, again, within the last answer…along with the last answer itself. So he isn't a complete idiot."Seventeen, eighteen and nineteen: Which one of those do you find more correct…and why."

Joey mumbled an "F bomb" along with a few other things. Then proceeded to answer, then thought about ending the game suddenly. "Change of rules…Ask your goddamn question…the one you've wanted me to answer since the beginning."

The brunette smiled, then laughed. "No, no, no you don't. You'll answer these questions…and you'll be doing that before I even think of asking question twenty."

"The first two…I found correct at first…but thought constantly about the small possibility of the third one. I pushed that one aside…but every time I did that….it seemed I'd get the same "Your being oblivious" statement every five minutes from you. I don't know if there is a fourth one….but if there is…then I am certainly oblivious…and you are certainly NOT making it any better."

While the conversation progressed in the spare bedroom, Yugi finished with his bath….and had to listen in on the conversation. That's when Atem strongly advised against it."I wouldn't go anywhere near that door at the moment If I were you."

Then, he took over for Yugi….telling him he would explain later…about the suspicions, whether they were accurate or pharaoh chose the safest bet and eaves dropped on the two from another telephone. The line was completely silent…but they were both breathing rather oddly. He quietly decided to hang up the phone before things got out of hand.

"I'm thinking I was correct in telling you that you shouldn't have gone near that door." He said looking at the transparent character beside him.

Kaiba had changed the question he was going to ask for question twenty…because he already knew the answer…Joey made it way to obvious. They just pretty much said things…that nobody suspected, that any one of them, would have a right mind (or heart) to the blond confessed his feelings…his heart stopped when the brunette agreed with him.

"And you were an incredible jerk off because…"

"I'm that way with everyone…I know it pisses a lot of people off…that's why I do it."

"Well…I guess the questions are done…I'm going to get ready for some rest…I actually really need it, bye" As soon as he heard Seto say the same thing…he hung up the phone.

--Midnight--

The spare bedroom phone rang again. The blond knew he was the only one awake., so he quickly answered it. "Who would be calling at twelve at night and why the hell would you?"

"Nice way to start a conversation off Wheeler."

"Yeah yea…I get the point…I'm supposed to be polite when answering the phone…but it's midnight…why would you want to talk to me now?"

Like Joey, Seto couldn't sleep…after that conversation…there was more he wanted to say…"I'm bored, and I can't sleep worth shit."

"Neither can I, but that doesn't mean going around phoning people at twelve at night." Then…a thought came to him…he thought for a moment to ignore it…but what good did that do him last time around. His face turned red and he could feel it burning. "So…what is it exactly that you wanted to talk to me about…?"

The non-existent grin turned into a slight smirk as a thought popped into his head. "Lots to do at this time at night."

Just on another phone…was Atem. He decided that when he heard the phone ringing…to let Joey answer it. Yugi was still sleeping…so now Atem was in full control of the body they both shared….but only for the time being.

"You're…not thinking….of…." The blonde's voice could be heard asking this replied.

"Still can't finish your sentences."Atem's jaw dropped when realizing just why Kaiba phoned this late at night…guess who's going to be washing bedding 's thoughts lost all control….and went wild. Then…a smirk appeared on his face.

"Guessing you want to "test the waters"?"The brunette didn't say anything…but the smirk on his face grew.

"I'm thinking you being oblivious was just an act?"

"No…still oblivious, you just made it way to obvious for me not to know. Phoning at midnight, saying there's "lots to do at this time". If you were trying to keep it a secret…you kind of blew it."

"True…but the tone in your voice just suddenly changed…what do you have in mind?"

"The same thing you do…if I'm correct on what you want to do…one of the main reasons you phoned."

"I'm guessing you had this planned this you started questioning me?"Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks. Just how much did he figure out since the last conversation?

"What would make you think that?"

"The one question that you asked me about being imaginative. You have to be pretty imaginative to get any excitement out of something like what you're thinking."The oblivious one, was currently beating him at his own game…he was actually thankful that he didn't have to explain to the boy on the other line what he wanted to do.

The invisible third person in the conversation could not believe what he was hearing. He just hoped that Yugi didn't wake up and decide to check on his friend. Or he'd be in for a surprise…a real big surprise.

"If I was to actually talk to you like this earlier…what would your reaction have been?" The brunette asked…he really didn't want to do this over the phone…but at the moment…he didn't really have a choice…especially at the current location he was in.

"No where near the same as it is right now. But the ending result would have been the same."

The smirk grew to it's full potential…Wheeler was talking…and catching him off guard with every word."So…just exactly how good is your imagination?"

The blond was confused…this question was asked before…he decided to answer it differently this time. "If I really wanted to, you'd be standing right in front of me…why?"

"Just making sure. Anyways, if you let your mind go wild…describe to me just what you imagine you see."

When Joey finally let his mind wander off, the things he thought of…made him blush badly. "You're pinning me onto the bed, holding my arms in place so I can't move. Your face is just a centimeter or so away from mine…and you have this devious smirk on your face…that I've never seen before."

"Well…I'll adjust your arms so your hands are above your head…and make is so only one hand has complete control. A shocked look appears on your face as I close the gap between us with a small kiss."

"Before you have time to pull away, I lightly lick your lips, then bite your bottom one…hard. That smirk is replaced for a moment with shock…but an even bigger smile replaces that as you become more violent."

Kaiba wanted to make this go a little faster, but at the same time…he wanted to tease…just a little more. "That's when I start to make my decent. Since I can't go down any further, I free your hands, then bite hard on your neck…"

The bulge in Joey's pants was making it really difficult to move at the slow pace they were starting off in. He bit his lip before continuing, he needed to wait for the signal. "Just to tease, you take a few minutes to suck hard on my pulse. When you done with that, you go down just a little further, biting every chance you get."

"Since both my hands are free, I begin to take off your shirt slowly. After it's off and on the floor, I continue the decent. Before I'm close to where I, and you at this point, would like to be, I quickly unzip your pants, then lightly brush my hand over that one spot that needs attention."

A Muffled moan can be heard from the blonde's eves dropper finally starts to click at what's going on shortly after that moan. Soon as he thought the phones were away from both ears…he quietly hung up the phone. Atem, ended up finding out about that…before anyone else did…and now he was scarred. Then he thought about the fact that he only heard things…not seen anything. After thinking for a minute…he appreciated that it was over the phone.

He took a drink (of milk) to the couch, and accidentally fell asleep on the couch.

The muffled moan made a tiny smirk reappear on Seto's face. It also meant that now the blond couldn't do much talking. "After teasing for just a little bit longer, I slowly begin removing your pants. I purposely leave your boxers on. Once I removed your pants and toss them, I make my way back up to your face. As our lips lock, I gently stoke the bulge of your boxers, then grab it."

Doing everything that was described on the other line, Joey had to grab a pillow, and then came another muffled the moan from the other line made it that much more difficult to NOT do anything to himself. He had to wait, his time would come. "After rubbing it for a minute or so…" a series of moans could be heard from the other line. "… I begin the decent to remove your boxers, when I realize that I still have everything on. I stop rubbing so clothing can be removed quickly."

The blond notices the short amount of time he has to be dominant. "Once I catch you off guard, I switch the situation around by pinning you. Once that's been accomplished, and our lips are locked once more, I repeat the very actions that you did to me and begin rubbing hard."

This time it was Kaiba's turn to have a moan escape from his lips, he had nothing to make them silent, so he bit down on his arm. The one free arm…that is, until he started tasting blood. He found a small pillow and quickly grabbed it as the blonde's name could clearly be moan made Joey blush, then a smirk formed on his face this time.

"I continue rubbing as I attempt to take off my boxers with just one hand, and after being close to failure, they were on the floor. As I grab my pants, I find just what I needed, and with my free hand, and apply what I need to enter you smoothly."

Yugi woke up, looking at the glass of milk, noting that he was in the living room, looked at his puzzle, then heard a moan. He forgot the living room was downstairs and didn't think anything of it…other than slowly drifting back into sleep.

With the pillow covering his mouth, a series of moans kept escaping his mouth as he let himself be blond could clearly see everything that was described in his mind, like it was real. "Then, once I'm done with that, I stop rubbing only to force myself into you." With this, the moans got louder on both getting what he wanted, Kaiba could not speak a word.

His mind was completely shut off as the clear images of him and the blond flowed through his mind, Even then, he was still unable to speak, hearing his name being moaned multiple times loudly made him lose all control that he had, and he let the pillow fall on the a few minutes of moaning loudly, almost screaming names, into each other's phones, they both finally came.

Just before passing out, Kaiba said his goodbyes and hung up, then blacked fallowed suit, leaving the mess for the morning.

--Next Day--

Kaiba woke up, not realizing just where he was and what happened, the thoughts made him remember everything as he became instantly wide awake, looking to see if anyone was up. Noting that no one was up, he got up off the bright blue couch. Checking for noticeable stains and not finding any, he removed all his clothing and went to take a shower.

Wheeler finally woke up, he noted how thankful he was that he had an extra pair of pants and boxers and slipped off the ones from that night, and put on the ones inside his backpack. He also noted that he was lucky to not have stained the blankets.

He thought of the previous night and smiled as he walked towards the woke up and decided to take over for Yugi again. He headed for the upstairs with great speed, then, replaced all the bedding with new bedding…and threw the rest into the wash.

"What are you doing" The transparent Yugi looked at him with a puzzled look.

"After what went on last night…stuff needs to be washed. Listen to the recording, you'll understand."

Later on that day, Joey did show him the recording…until things got out of hand, then he turned it off and said they were just arguing. Atem explained what happened while the blond tried to tell him differently. Yugi couldn't look at Kaiba the same for a for a week.

Thanks for reading! Hope to see some reviews…took me FOREVER TO WRITE! But I'm back, and hope to write more ^w^It was a long chapter just because I could make it long…and once again, I hope you enjoyed the long chapter about Puppyshipping phone sex!! Thanks for reading and R&R thx!


End file.
